fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
4 Chinese Animals Pretty Cure!
4 Chinese Animals Pretty Cure! (4匹の中国の動物プリキュア！) is a installment that is Made by Emmaleigh Belmont. Main Characters Cures *Azuma Ryuna (東水菜)/Cure Dragon - Leader of this team. A Happy-Go and Optimistic Girl who is a Student Council Vice President alongside her childhood friend, Minami because she is a Student Council President. She's a Great Cooker and Hiker, makes her dream of becoming a Hiker and Cooker will be an awesome idea. Her Alter Ego is (キュアドラゴン). The Zodiac of Chinese Dragon and West. Her Theme Color is Aquamarine and Blue. * Kujaku Minami (孔雀南)/Cure Peacock/Cure Phoenix - A Popular and a Student Council President who is the Childhood friend of Ryuna, a Student Council Vice President. She is not good at sports but studies because she got perfect grades for her studies. Her dream of becoming a Teacher will be in a breeze. Her Alter Ego is (キュアピーコック). The Zodiac of Chinese Peacock and South. Her Theme Color is Teal and Green (Peacock). *Nishi Tora (西虎)/Cure Tiger - A Shy, kind but a Fearless Person who is a study master because she ia a master of English and Math. She can get easily terified by ghost due to halloween or scary movies. Her Alter Ego is (キュアタイガー). The Zodiac of Chinese Tiger and West. Her Theme Color is White and Lavender. *Kamekita Yuko (カメ北ユコ)/Cure Tortoise - A Protective and Great Slow-Writer who got perfect grades on Writing. She dislikes any Bullies to her Best Friends. Her dream of becoming a Author is a Perfect Time for her. Her Alter Ego is (キュアトータス). The Zodiac of Chinese Tortoise and North. Her Theme Color is Black and Yellow. *Kujaku Phoenix (孔雀フェニックス)/Cure Vermillion - Her Alter Ego is (キュアフェニックス). The Zodiac of Chinese Phoenix and Equators. Her Theme Color is Vermillion and Red. Chugoku Town Chinese Zodiac Palace *Empress Wu Zetian (Japanese: ウー・ゼティアン, Chinese: 武则天) - The Only Female Empress who is from Tang Dynasty and Ruler of Chinese Zodiac Palace. She Finds out that Noir is destroying Chugoku town, so the way Pretty Cures will complete their mission. *Seina (セイナ) - A Panda-Like Mascot who is Cure Dragon, Cure Peacock, Cure Tiger, and Cure Tortoise's Partner. She ends her catchphrase "~pan" (パン) and Empress Wu Zetian's Second in Command. *Sun Wukong (孫悟空) - A Monkey-Like Mascot who is the Bodyguard of the Chinese Zodiac Palace and Seina and Empress Wu Zetian's Great Friend. He ends his catchphrase "~Goku" (悟空). When he turns into a Human, he reveals that he is the Older brother of Minami Kujaku. His Human Name is Kujaku Riki (孔雀リキ) *Zilong (Japanese: 紫龍, Chinese: 紫龙) - *Bixi (Baxia in Funimation Dub) (Japanese: バクシア, Chinese: 碧溪) - *Ling (Japanese: りん, Chinese: 凌) - *Wanwan (Japanese: わんわん, Chinese: 萬灣) - Villains * Fantôme - The Precure Series' Main Antagonist who wants to conquer Chugoku Town. * Noir (4CAPC) - The Pretty Cure Series' Main Monster. Attacks * Dragon Flash (ドラゴンフラッシュ) - * Peacock Tornado (ピーコックトルネード) - * Phoenix Burning (フェニックスバーニング) - * Tiger Blizzard (タイガーブリザード) - * Tortoise Shot (亀のシュート) - * Animal Healing (アニマルヒーリング) - The Cure's 1st Finisher. Forms * Pretty Cure Form (4CAPC01) * Oriental Form (4CAPC31) Trivia * The Oriental Form is based on the Chinese Squad from Mobile Legends, Oriental Fighters. Gallery China42.png|Alternate with Vermillion Peacock Navbox Category:Chinese Mythology Themed Series Category:Emmaleigh Belmont Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Mythology Themed Series Category:Love Themed Series Category:Animals Themed Series Category:Friendship Themed Series